


fire and ice were only meant to break each other's hearts

by allthingsfandom101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Head and Heart, Pain, Tragedy, ice and fire, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsfandom101/pseuds/allthingsfandom101
Summary: Clarke Griffin knew from the day she met him she was going to fall in love with him.The universe was never really rooting for love, was it?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 28





	fire and ice were only meant to break each other's hearts

Clarke Griffin knew the day she met him she was going to fall in love with him. 

Was she ready to accept it? No. 

Did she ask for it to happen? No. 

Did it? Yes.

He was her opposite- the loud roaring thunder to her quick but deadly lightning. The striking bullet to her spreading poison. The passionate heart to her calculating head. 

From the moment she met him, she knew he was special. Not that she ever would get the chance to tell him. Not that it would change anything in the long run. Not that it would stop what was happening.

She stepped in front of him.

They were opposites- her tears were frozen, unwilling to be shed; his tears burned, flowing freely and leaving scars all the way down. His anger was explosive, yelling and pain on his sleeve, masked with the harsh words; her anger was frigid, indifference and frozen blood in her veins, held inside until the ice wore too thin. Her decisions were calculated; his decisions were impulsive. 

He was fire and she was ice. How could anyone ever think they were not destined to end like this? To end unfinished? 

Some days she wished she never ever met him. She wished she could forget he ever existed. She wished she could just walk away. 

But she knew she would never be complete without him, that nothing would ever make her forget him, that nothing could ever erase the mark he left on her soul.

She could list one million reasons why she shouldn’t love him, why they could never and would never work. But that didn’t matter to the universe, for he would always be day and she would always be night. 

For this reason, he shouldn’t have been surprised when she acted. He knew her in and out, better than anyone else knew her for her entire life. 

If he had seen it coming, she supposed there would be nothing she could do to stop it. She could always formulate a plan, something in case plan A went wrong. But she could never predict him. So she wished and prayed he couldn’t read her mind after all these years. 

It would seem her prayers worked. 

She felt blinding pain shoot through her. 

It’s really too bad that fire is quick to love, loving with a burning passion until too many tears diminish the flame; but ice is slow to love, requiring copious amounts of warmth and affection to melt the thick layer of protection surrounding the heart. The only thing fire and ice needed was time. 

But time was never theirs to take. 

There were countless times Clarke thought they’d finally get time; after the war with the grounders, after they saved their people from the mountain men, after they made it to space together. 

But the universe loves its tragedies, doesn’t it?

She could hear his shouts, could sense his presence, but she could not make out what he was saying. Clarke knew their thing had always been forgiveness, and she wondered if he’d ever forgive her for this. 

She’d love to lie to herself and tell herself he would, but she couldn’t. She knew very well he would never forgive her for this, because she knew she would never have forgiven him if he’d done the same thing.

Clarke tried to focus on his voice, tried to focus on anything but the pain that was all over her body. She was dying, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. As long as it’s not him. She would never be able to forgive herself if it had been him.

She could feel him at her side now, muttering those harsh words laced with pain. Clarke was glad she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle those words right now.

Despite feeling the anger radiating off of him and the fire his presence never failed to bring, she felt frozen. 

Her tongue tasted blood. 

Breathing hurt, everything hurt. 

She saw tears in his eyes. 

They burned when they touched her skin.

Clarke tried to focus on his face, tried to focus on where his hands held her body. 

Blackness started blurring parts of his face.

She felt cold.

She was shaking now.

He was shaking too. 

So cold.

She knew his eyes would be the last she would look into.

It was the best ending she could have asked for.

She could no longer feel his hands on her or hear his voice.

Her vision flickered.

It was cold.

In and out.

She took her last breath. 

So fucking cold.

Her heart still beat.

Once.

Twice.

Then nothing.

~~~

He couldn’t feel her.

All he could feel was his soul ripping in half.

He wished it was his heart that quit beating.

Not hers.

Never hers.

Yet it was hers.

He guessed he should have seen it coming.

  
  
  


Bellamy Blake screamed in agony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
